


The Secrets Between Us

by tititenis



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Confusion, F/F, Future Fic, Lack of Communication, Misunderstandings, Takes place years after canon, The two of them just don't talk to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis
Summary: It has been two years since the missile crisis and things have improved at Luna Nova. Akko is more respected by her peers and her teachers, and although she has gotten close to Diana, there’s still a barrier between them.Wanting to learn more about Diana, she goes ahead and does the last thing she should have done: Ask everyone but Diana about the blonde's past.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	The Secrets Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I come with another one-shot :)  
> This one is a little more personal since it takes from a situation I had with a friend of mine.  
> Hope you all like it and let me know what you think :)

If there was one thing that Atsuko Kagari disliked was to be told she was childish. Do not get her wrong: She knew that she got too easily excited over things. Yet it was one thing to know it and another thing to hear it being said to her as a reprimand. 

Which is exactly what’s happening right now. 

Then again, she did get overly excited about a new spell. And, without consulting it beforehand with Ursula-sensei or Diana, Akko went ahead and tested it; which ended in the brunette getting some nasty burns in her hands and arms. 

Burns that were now being healed by Diana while Ursula-sensei was busy fixing the garden after her explosion burned some parts of it. 

“Akko, you need to think things through before bursting into action.” Diana scolds her as she heals her wounds. “The spell you just tried to cast was very dangerous.” 

“I know Diana.” Akko murmurs. “ But I also couldn’t help myself! The moment the spell came to my mind I had to try it!” the brunette defends herself. 

“I know you’ve grown fond of it, but spell experimentation is a dangerous field.” she reminds her. “The fact that you happen to be quite talented at it adds to the danger it puts you in.” 

“You mean because I’m dumb and my spells could become big explosions?” Akko says bitterly, expecting Diana to confirm this. 

“Not at all, I meant the opposite.” 

“Then you should have said so.” Akko groans. “Honestly Dia, the way you phrased that made it sound as if you think I’m dumb.” she gives her friend a soft smile. “Good thing I know better and asked you to clarify.” 

Diana smiles as well. 

“You’re right, I should have elaborated more. What I meant to say was that because of your big imagination and trust in magic, you at times fail to see the dangers of magic and just dive into it.” Diana explains. “Which I guess is what makes you extremely talented at spell experimentation and creation.” 

“Diana.” the brunette murmurs, surprised by the blonde’s sudden compliment. 

“Regardless, the fact that you are again injured and in need of healing is proof enough that my earlier statement regarding your actions was not wrong: When it comes to magic, you are too reckless Akko.” 

“And you’re too careful with it.” Akko tells her while getting up from the bed. “Remember how you felt two years ago when we used the Shiny Rod together? How happy and excited you were about flying around the world and using magic without having to think too much about it?” 

Diana nods. 

“Why is it that  _ you’re  _ so afraid of magic, Dia?” she asks her best friend softly, hoping that this time the blonde will open up to her. 

Diana looks away, clearly hesitating to answer her. 

“You can trust me, Dia.” Akko gets closer to Diana, who seems ready to bolt away from the room. “But if you still aren’t ready, then I won’t push you.” she smiles. “It will be when you’re ready.” 

“Thank you Akko.” Diana tells her with a sad smile. “Hearing you say that means everything to me.” she admits. “And it’s not that I don’t trust you. On the contrary, you’re the person I trust most.” she closes her eyes. “It’s just…” she tries to say but is stopped by Akko who grabs her hand and squeezes it once. 

“I understand.” the brunette smiles warmly. “And like I said before, when you’re ready to share, I’ll be ready to listen and support you.” 

“Thank you Akko.” Diana says, surprising Akko yet again by initiating a hug. 

A hug that made Akko feel a warmth in her chest that hadn’t been there before. 

* * *

If Diana had been upset with her a week ago when she tried to cast that fire spell, this time Diana was mad. 

After the two had met earlier that day to watch her Shiny Chariot DVD, Akko had been determined to master one of the moves Ursula-sensei had done with her broom during one of her shows. 

Diana, like usual, had advised her against it, proposing to her to speak with Ursula-sensei and get more advice from her before trying the spell herself. 

Yet her professor was away on an errand for Luna Nova and wasn’t going to return until the end of the week. And Akko, who had already made her mind about doing the spell, went ahead and tried to do it regardless of Diana’s warnings. 

It ended with her breaking her leg and having to be rushed to the infirmary by a frantic Diana. 

“Diana…” Akko tries to get her friend’s attention, who had refused to look at or speak to her since the nurse healed her broken leg. 

It was driving Akko mad with worry. 

“Please Dia.” she uses her friend’s nickname, knowing of the blonde’s weakness when it came to her using it. “Please talk to me.” 

“What is there for me to say?” the blonde finally says, still refusing to look at her. “I warned you about casting the spell. Asked you to wait until Professor Ursula returned from her trip and the first thing you do when you’re alone is to try to do the spell.” 

“I…” Akko tries to say anything, knowing that this time she had been foolish and had put her life in danger. “I’m sorry.” she looks away from Diana. 

“I know you are.” Diana murmurs. “I can see it. But what if I hadn’t been there to slow-down your fall? Or to take you to the infirmary?” she asks her and this time Akko can see the tears in her eyes. 

She had made Diana cry. 

“Dia…” Akko whispers, feeling guilty and upset with herself for causing Diana pain. 

“Why are you so careless when it comes to yourself?” Diana asks her bitterly. “Why are so desperate to dive deep into magic without thinking of the consequences of doing so? Today you could have died, Akko.” 

Akko remains silent, knowing her friend was right. 

“So why is it that you’re so desperate to advance your magic? You’ve already proved to everyone around you that you’re a talented and capable witch.” Diana says. “Why do you want more?” 

“Why not?” Akko asks her softly. “I love magic so much, Dia. And the more I see of it, the more I want to push myself into using it.” 

“So you love magic more than yourself.” Diana tells her somberly. 

“Don’t all witches?” Akko is honestly baffled. 

Didn’t they all have to love magic to use it and create beautiful spells? Wasn’t that what Shiny Chariot had tried to do when it came to her showing magic to all the people of the world? 

“No Akko.” Diana smiles sadly at her. “Though I don’t blame you for thinking that way. You grew up with the beautiful side of magic. The one that makes you gasp in awe and smile at the beauty of it.” she closes her eyes. “Not all the witches you’ll meet will have experienced the same.” 

_ Witches like me,  _ Akko think as she watches Diana stand up from her chair. 

“You’re one of those witches, aren’t you Dia?” Akko asks her bluntly. 

Diana nods. 

“I’ve lost too much because of magic.” she finally admits as she feels Akko grab her hand. 

“I didn’t know Dia.” 

“How could you?” she tells her softly. “I didn’t mention it to you and you didn’t grow up in the magic community.” she takes a deep breath. “Believe me, I’ve also seen how wonderful and beautiful magic can be. Saw it last year when we were atop the Shooting Star.” she squeezes her hand. “But I have also seen how painful it can be.” she let’s go of Akko’s hand, moving away from the brunette and towards the door. “So please, be more careful with it? If not for your sake, then for mine?” 

“I…” Akko closes her eyes, not wanting to do anything that would cause Diana pain but also knowing herself and her incapacity to stay still to think things through. “I promise to try my best.” she says, noticing the way Diana relaxed and smiled at her words. 

“Thank you Akko.” Diana tells her softly, the honesty and warmth of her words making Akko blush. 

Yet the moment the blonde left her room, Akko couldn’t stop herself from repeating to herself what Diana had just told her. 

_ I’ve lost too much because of magic. _

“Just what was it?” she asks herself as she lays down on the bed again. “What was it that made you be so scared of magic, Dia?” 

* * *

“I don’t know the exact details since I was also a child when it happened…” Andrew says to her as the two take a stroll across Glastonbury, the man having accepted to meet with her when she admitted to him that she had questions about Diana’s past. “But from what I heard from my father and the other adults, it was something related with the death of Diana’s mother.” 

“I thought she died from a disease.” Akko murmurs, remembering that was what Diana had told her. 

“True, but everyone found it strange that such a strong witch like Bernadette Cavendish fell ill so suddenly.” Andrew remembers sadly. “Some even speculated and said that it was a curse from an enemy or jealous family member.” 

“A curse?” Akko is surprised. “Why would someone curse Diana’s mom?” 

Andrew shrugs. 

“You’re the witch, not me.” he tells her simply. “But Akko, why is it that you’re asking  _ me  _ about it and not Diana?” 

“I can’t ask her.” she admits. “I already messed up big time and I think that if I were to ask Diana about it she will get truly upset at me.” 

“Doesn’t she always?” 

“She gets mad at me, which I can deal with. But last time, you didn’t see her Andrew. It scared me.” she looks away, reminiscing about how distant and cold Diana had been while the nurse treated her. 

“Reminds me of how Diana was after her mother died.” Andrew tells her. “She was polite and didn’t do anything to bring attention to herself. But the way she would just distance herself from us or anyone that was trying to do magic…” he adds somberly. “It surprised me to then see her invested and dedicated in improving her magic.” 

“You mean Diana had already lost her magic by the time her mother passed away?” 

Andrew nods. 

“I think I remember some children talking about that Shiny Chariot show a couple of days after Bernadette passed away. And while Diana was with us, she refused to try to do magic. And I don’t think it was because she knew she had lost her magic.” 

“Meaning that it was because of something else.” Akko murmurs, already wondering what it was that made Diana be so terrified of using magic. 

And also what it was that made her lose that fear and gain the determination to use magic again. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Andrew tells her with a sad smile. “And while I usually would encourage you to find the truth, this time I think doing so will only remind the people involved of past pains and hidden sadness.” 

“I know…” the brunette murmurs, knowing Andrew was right. 

“Yet you’ll still go ahead and do it, won’t you?” 

Akko looks away, knowing her friend was right about that as well. 

* * *

“Consider me surprised by having you visit us, Atsuko Kagari.” the brunette hears a familiar voice say and she turns around to see Daryl Cavendish make her way towards her. “And without my niece alongside you.” she smirks. “Which must mean that what you want to ask me, you don’t want her to hear.” 

Akko nods, surprising Daryl and Anna, who had been silently standing behind her. 

“Lady Diana wouldn’t like that.” Anna tells her firmly. 

“I know.” Akko acknowledges the maid’s concern. “But what I need to ask both of you is very important.” 

This makes the two women stare at her and nod. 

“Was Diana’s mother cursed?” she asks bluntly, earning herself a gasp from Anna and an angry look from Daryl. 

“You really lack any sort of common sense or decorum.” Daryl tells her bitterly. “And you clearly must know that I do not have any kind of obligation to answer your question.” 

“I know, and I apologize for how abrupt and rude my question was.” Akko bows her head. “I just didn’t know how to bring the topic up and it’s really important for me to know.” 

“Why is it important for you to know?” the Cavendish woman asks her. “Why do you need to know what happened to my sister?” 

“Because I think it’s affecting Diana.” Akko tells them softly. “There’s something that happened in her past that made her be scared of magic, and although she now masters her spells and is an incredible witch, she still won’t let go and use her magic to the fullest of her abilities.” 

“And why is that a problem for you? I would think that works in your favor considering the two of you are witches at Luna Nova competing for the highest honors, correct?” Daryl questions her. 

“That doesn’t matter at all. Not if Diana won’t feel happy while using her magic.” Akko murmurs. 

“You know, the moment you arrived at our manor, I knew you were the opposite of Diana. And when I saw the two of you on television, it reminded me yet again of how different the two of you are. You love magic blindly, believing it to be all-good and encompassing. Diana, however, knows better.” Daryl says softly, standing up to grab a picture and bring it back to Akko, who takes it from her. 

It was a picture of Diana and Bernadette. 

“From the moment my sister did her first spell, everyone knew she would be a powerful witch. All types of magic came easily to her, and her healing abilities were similar to the ones of Beatrix herself. Of course our family was ecstatic about it, since it meant it would put us in a good position in the magic community. Yet while Bernadette kept performing magic miracles, it was clear to the ones close to her how much those magic miracles were costing her.” 

Anne nods in agreement. 

“Because Lady Bernadette’s magic was too strong, when she cast a spell, it took from her own life essence, slowly draining her of her inner magic. We didn’t notice at first, since Lady Bernadette was a resilient and strong woman, but by the time she had Diana, it was clear to us that her health was deteriorating too rapidly.” 

“It’s the Curse of the Gifted.” Daryl tells her somberly. “She just didn’t have enough magic in her but was gifted in using extremely difficult spells.” 

“Why didn’t she stop using magic then?” Akko asks them, baffled. “If she knew it was hurting her to do so, why didn’t she stop?” 

“Because she loved magic too much.” Daryl murmurs. “Enough to put her own health at risk for the sake of others.” she gives Akko a knowing look. “Sound familiar?” 

Akko looks away, understanding better why it was that Diana was always worried about her pushing herself and magic too much. 

It was because her mother had done the same thing.

“Although my niece and I aren’t close, I’m also not blind to the way she behaves and acts when it comes to you.” Daryl tells her firmly. “And when I saw the two of you on television, it was clear that your feelings for each other were deeper than friendship.” 

“I…” Akko stutters, left completely speechless at what Daryl was telling her. 

Yet she really couldn’t deny it, could she? Here she was, diving deep into Diana’s life to understand what it was that made her be so scared of magic. And while you could say she was doing this because she was Diana’s friend, deep inside of her she knew that wasn’t exactly it. She cared for Diana, deeply. And perhaps it was because she had not named her feelings, but now that Daryl had done so, the brunette couldn’t deny that what she felt wasn’t love. 

She loved Diana Cavendish. 

She wanted Diana Cavendish to be happy. 

“I love her.” Akko admits to herself and to the two women in the room with her. “And it hurts me to see her be sad about something that brings me so much joy.” 

“Because it hasn’t brought  _ her _ joy.” Anna tells her bluntly. “And you thinking that way is selfish, Miss Kagari.” 

“It is, isn’t it?” the brunette smiles sadly. 

“Yet at the same time it’s not completely wrong.” Daryl adds as she takes the picture back from Akko, taking a look at it herself. “Because Diana was young, she only remembers the sad parts of Bernadette’s passing since she only saw her near the end of her lifespan. But to us, who saw Bernadette during her youth…” she smiles softly. “She always looked so happy and joyful. So willing to push herself and to reach new heights in magic.” 

“She was stubborn too. Always wanting to do what others didn’t to show them it was possible…” Anne chuckles. “Quite the opposite to what Lady Diana was when she was younger. That is, until she suddenly decided to use her magic.”

“I heard about that. Do you know what happened that made her change her mind about using magic?” 

Daryl and Anna shake their heads. 

“It was sudden to us as well.” Daryl tells her simply. “And when she realized she couldn’t use magic, it was another hit for her. I honestly thought she would grow too bitter and give up. But it was the opposite. She reacted like Bernadette would have and pushed herself until she was able to use magic again.” she reminisces with a soft smile. 

Hours later, as she flew back to Luna Nova, Akko couldn’t help but think that although she had gotten answers to some of the questions she had, it still wasn’t enough to know what to do to help Diana heal. 

Or how to even go about the fact that she had fallen in love with her best friend. 

* * *

When Diana found out that Akko had asked her family about her childhood and her mother, it wasn’t a pleasant conversation. 

“You went to my aunt and asked her about my mother?!” Diana asks her angrily as the two are looking at each other. “And I had to find out about it from Amanda, who mentioned seeing you around my estate?!” 

“I was going to tell you.” Akko says. “I just… I didn’t know how to bring it up.” 

“There shouldn’t have been anything for you to bring up. You could have just asked me.” the blonde tells her bitterly. 

“I know how much it hurts you to talk about her Dia.” she whispers. “And the last thing I want is to do is make you sad.” 

“You not talking to me about things makes me sad. You risking your life all the time makes me sad. You going behind my back makes me sad.” Diana closes her eyes. “Lately, all you’ve done is hurt me, Akko.” 

“Dia…” the brunette chokes out. 

“And I don’t understand why. Did I do something to offend you? Have I crossed some sort of boundary I shouldn’t have and this is your way of retaliating?” 

“Of course not Dia, you haven’t done anything wrong.” 

“Then why are you trying to hurt me?” Diana whispers and the way the blonde asks her this question breaks Akko’s heart. 

She had really blown it. 

“I’m trying to help you.” Akko murmurs. “I want to understand you Diana. I can see you’re in pain, that you’re not letting us see your true abilities and true self. I want to help you!” 

“I didn’t ask for your help!” Diana screams at her, making Akko freeze. “I didn’t ask you to step in and bring back memories that are obviously painful for me. So why did you go ahead and do so? Was it for your satisfaction? To make yourself more valuable?” 

“Of course not!” Akko screams back at her. “How could you even think that?!” 

“I don’t know what to think anymore, Akko.” Diana admits to her sadly. “I thought I knew you. But these last weeks are making me wonder if that was the case at all.” 

“If you’re wondering that…” Akko tells her somberly. “Then you also don’t really know me.” she finishes bitterly and runs away, failing to hear Diana call her name. 

As she runs away from Luna Nova, all she can think about is what Diana had just told her. How she had misunderstood Akko’s intentions and vilified them to fit her own narrative. 

When in fact Akko had been searching for the truth because she wanted Diana to be happy! 

Then again, she had been warned about keeping this hidden from Diana. And a part of her always knew that going down this road this would mean facing Diana about it. 

But to have her say that she was doing this out of selfishness and not because she loved her. 

“ _ Didn’t it start out because you wanted to make Diana like magic as much as you do?”  _ she hears a voice whisper in her ear. 

“It did, but then it became more than that. I needed to learn what happened to help Diana heal.” 

_ “And did she ask you to help her heal?”  _

“I…” Akko stutters, knowing the answer to this question wasn’t the one she wanted to give. 

_ She didn’t.  _

“That doesn’t mean I won’t help her if I see that what’s happening is hurting her.” Akko remains firm. “Because the last thing I want is for Diana to be sad.” 

_ “Yet you’re the one that’s bringing sadness to her life now.”  _

“I am, aren’t I?” she chuckles bitterly. “Really, I’m such a hypocrite.” she closes her eyes. “I don’t know what to do.” she admits. “I really want to help Diana, but the more I try to reach out to her, the more I drive her away.” she stares at the sky above her. “Tell me what to do!” she screams. “Give me a sign or anything cliché like that.” 

_ “Descorto tempo.”  _ Akko hears someone chant, the spell opening a green tunnel right in front of her. 

And Akko, who knew better than to jump in a strange magic tunnel, tried to step away and make her way back to Luna Nova. Nevertheless, before she was able to, she felt someone push her in, familiar blonde hair the last thing she saw before being swollen into darkness. 

* * *

The moment Akko opens her eyes, she immediately knows she’s no longer at Luna Nova. In fact, the more she looked at her surroundings, the clearer it was that she somehow ended up all the way at the Cavendish Estate. 

Standing up, the brunette decides to go to the closest leyline to make her way back home. After her fight with Diana, the last thing she wanted was to see any member of the Cavendish that could complicate things more for Diana and her. 

“Then again, this all started because of me and my incapacity to stay out of her business.” she murmurs, failing to notice a group of kids running past her. 

Groaning when one of them steps on her foot, the brunette is surprised when she recognizes one of the children as Andrew, who quickly apologizes to her before running away. 

“What the hell.” she says, pinching herself to see if this wasn’t another strange dream. “Nope, I’m awake. And that kid I just saw was definitely a younger Andrew.” she tells herself as she feels pain from the action. “I know this sounds crazy, but with magic I’ve come to expect almost everything.” she chuckles. “So how is it that I found myself stuck in the past?” she says/wonders as she watches a familiar blonde calmly make her way towards her. 

“Diana.” she whispers, noticing right away that the young witch looked completely different to the Diana she knew. 

This Diana was sadder. 

“Did he step on you?” young Diana asks her suddenly, which makes Akko realize she was still holding the foot Andrew had stepped on. 

Akko nods. 

“But it was an accident. Plus, he apologized.” she gives her a bright smile. 

“Andrew always does that. I apologize on his behalf for any pain this injury may be causing you.” Diana tells her simply. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Akko smiles, feeling that sense of familiarity because of the way the blonde expressed herself even at such a young age. “Are the two of you friends?” 

Diana scoffs, an action that her younger self makes look cute. 

“He is an acquaintance of mine.” she explains to her. “Always running around and creating havoc.” 

“Sounds like he has fun.” Akko chuckles. 

“I guess so.” Diana admits, looking down. 

“What do you like to do for fun?” 

“I like to read.” 

“Reading is fun.” the brunette agrees with her. “I especially liked reading the Shiny Chariot stories when I was younger.” she says, only to scold herself for speaking of the idol that had stolen their magic. 

But rather than react negatively to her remark, Akko sees the way Diana smiles brightly at her. 

“You like Shiny Chariot too?” young Diana asks her hesitantly. 

“I love Shiny Chariot.” Akko tells her proudly. “Have all of her cards too.” 

“Really?! That’s amazing.” she blushes when she realizes how excited she got about it. “Nevertheless, it’s not the best to admit you like Shiny Chariot so nonchalantly. People in the magic community don’t look too kindly on her.” 

“I’ve never understood why.” Akko smiles. “She introduced magic to so many people, made so many children laugh and yet the adults called what she did parlor tricks.” she huffs. 

“But her magic is just for the sole purpose of performing. It doesn’t have any other utility.” 

“Magic doesn’t need to have a reason all the time.” Akko smirks. “Magic can also be about having fun and showing others how you’re feeling with your magic.” 

“That isn’t what I know or have been taught about magic.” Diana whispers bitterly. “And apart from Chariot, I haven’t seen anyone else use it the same way she did. Hence, it has to be false.” 

“Then let me prove otherwise. Want me to show you a spell I’ve been working on?” Akko asks her as she takes out her wand, surprising Diana. “I got inspired after watching one of Chariot’s shows and wanted to give the spell my own twist.” she takes a deep breath and casts the spell, smiling and dancing around the fireballs that are now surrounding her. 

After she failed using the fire spell the first time, she took Diana’s advice and spoke to Ursula-sensei, who gave her some suggestions and tips to use fire safely. 

Meaning that the spell she was now showing this young Diana had been possible because of her older self. 

“That was incredible.” she hears Diana say, who had watched her the whole time. “The way the fireballs moved around you! It was similar to a spell Chariot did in one of her shows. But she used water instead!” 

“That’s the one that gave me the idea for this spell.” Akko smiles. “Did you like it?” 

Diana nods enthusiastically, but just as quickly as she had gotten excited about the spell, she retreated, looking away from Akko. 

“Did something happen, are you alright?” Akko asks worriedly. 

“I just…” Diana whispers. “I enjoyed it.” she closes her eyes. “And I’m not supposed to enjoy magic.” 

“Has magic been unkind to you?” 

Diana nods. 

“Then I don’t blame you for feeling that.” she smiles sadly. “In fact, something similar happened to me a couple of years ago. You see, I’ve always loved magic and Shiny Chariot. But I grew up in Japan, where magic isn’t popular. Hence, it wasn’t until I went to Luna Nova that I could truly start learning magic.” 

“You went to Luna Nova?” Diana asks her in complete awe. 

Akko nods.

“But the moment I got there, I realized I couldn’t do magic like the other witches could. The professors and students thought it was because I was dumb or just not gifted enough to do magic. And since I’ve always been stubborn, I wanted to prove them wrong. Show them that with practice and dedication I would be able to master the spells.” 

“Did you?” 

“Not at first. It took a lot of work, the help of my friends and support of my teachers; but I was finally able to do most of the spells that my fellow classmates could do. And I felt so happy, because I was finally able to do the same magic that Chariot made.” 

“How is that similar to what I’ve experienced? You learned how to use your magic and now can do amazing spells. You’ve been blessed by magic.” 

“You’re right, I have been. But at the same time, I had to work really hard for it. If I hadn’t done anything about it, then things would have stayed the same. So if you don’t do a thing about it…” 

“Then things will stay the same for me.” Diana murmurs, understanding now what the brunette meant. 

“Unless you want them to stay the same.” Akko smiles kindly at her. “And after talking to you, I think there’s nothing wrong about that.” she closes her eyes. “Not if the alternative will make you unhappy.” 

“Usually you would expect people to tell you otherwise.” Diana murmurs. “That you need to push on and move forward.” 

“True, and that’s not wrong either.” the brunette chuckles. “That’s what I thought as well. What I did to try to help a friend of mine.” 

“And were you able to help your friend?” 

Akko shakes her head. 

“I didn’t because I was selfish. I wanted to help my friend so they would enjoy the same things I enjoy. Instead of asking them if they needed help, I just went ahead and assumed they did.” she looks up at the sky. “Made a big mess out of our friendship by doing that.” 

“If your friend cares about you then they’ll forgive you.” young Diana tells her simply. “If you explain to them the motives behind your actions, that would definitely help them see your side of the story.” 

_ Tell Diana my side of the story so she understands…  _

Akko chuckles, feeling relieved for the first time since she had her discussion with Diana. 

“You’re really smart, did you know?” she compliments the young witch, who blushes. “When I see my friend, I will do what you suggested and explain everything to them. Thank you for listening to me.” 

“Thank you for showing me beautiful magic.” Diana whispers, closing her eyes. “I… Magic hasn’t been kind to me. That’s why I want nothing to do with it.” she admits. “But at the same time, I don’t want that.” she says immediately. “I…” she takes a deep breath. “I want to learn to do magic just like the one Chariot and you do.” 

Akko smiles brightly at this. 

“Knowing you, I’m sure you’ll be able to do it. I believe in you.” Akko tells her warmly, knowing deep inside of her that it was almost time to go home. 

“I…” Diana starts saying, only to stop herself when she hears Anna call her name. “I have to go.” she gives Akko a shy smile. “Will I ever see you again?” 

“You will.” the brunette laughs. “I promise you that.” 

* * *

The next time Akko opens her eyes, she’s surprised to see Diana Cavendish kneeling in front of her. Taking a look at her surroundings, she realizes that she’s at the same spot where that weird green tunnel had opened up. 

A tunnel that somehow made her travel to the past where she talked with a younger Diana. 

Pinching herself to see if she was awake, this makes Diana react, who immediately gets close to check her. 

“You’re alright.” Diana murmurs after using one of her spells to check her vitals. “Thank the Nine for that.” 

“What happened?” Akko asks, confused about the blonde’s presence. “How did you find me?” 

“After our discussion and your subsequent departure, I chased you all the way here.” Diana tells her simply. “But for some reason it took me long to find you. Almost as if something was hiding your presence.” 

“I see.” the brunette murmurs, feeling her foot swelling up from young Andrew stepping on it. “It really wasn’t a dream then.” 

“What wasn’t a dream?” 

“Nothing.” she says quickly. “I… I’m surprised you chased me all the way here after what I did.” 

“I said a lot of things I didn’t mean.” Diana whispers, creating some distance between them. “I wanted to apologize for it.” 

“Nothing of what you said wasn’t the truth.” Akko smiles sadly. “While it’s true that my goal was to help you, it all started because I was selfish and wanted you to like and enjoy magic with me.” 

“Akko…” 

“But things changed the more I learned about your past Dia! It was less about magic and more about helping you heal. I know you didn’t ask for my help and I had no business getting involved… But I wanted to help because I hate seeing you sad.” she looks away. “Turns out it was me the one making you sad because of my recklessness. I didn’t know Dia.” 

_ I didn’t know you were scared of the way I use magic because it reminds you of your mother.  _

“How could you have known? I never told you.” Diana smiles sadly. “I had plenty of opportunities to open up and explain things to you. And knowing you, I’m sure you would have changed your ways for me because that’s how selfless you are.” she chuckles. “Which is precisely why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to change because of me. I didn’t want to be selfish.” 

“Diana…” Akko whispers. “I also didn’t ask you directly about it because I didn’t want to make you feel sad by remembering your past.” 

“It seems like all of this happened because both of us were trying to not hurt each other.” she chuckles. “How ironic that the opposite happened.” she takes a seat next to Akko. “So you found out about my past and my mother, didn’t you?” 

Akko nods. 

“I didn’t understand why it was that you always hesitate to use your magic. In fact, I think a really small part of me felt bitter about it.” 

Diana looks surprised at this. 

“Well, magic just comes so easily to you that it bothered me you were not taking advantage of it. True, you do enough to surpass all others, but that’s still not your full potential, is it?” 

The blonde witch nods. 

“When my mother got sick, I immediately learned that it was because of the healing spells she did. They always took a toll on her yet she never hesitated to help someone who needed it. And when she succeeded, she had the brightest smile on her face. Like you, she loved magic in ways that I never did.” Diana smiles sadly. “When I started noticing the same signs coming from you, I immediately worried, seeing the similarities between the two of you.” 

“And you didn’t want what happened to your mom to happen to me.” Akko murmurs. 

“I agonized over how to explain my worries to you without revealing why it was that I worried. At the same time, I felt so proud of you when you successfully created new spells or mastered old ones. My wishes to keep you safe and to see you succeed and reach your highest potential were in conflict with each other.” 

“Which is why you still helped me when I asked you to.” 

Diana nods. 

“How could I not? I meant what I told you two years ago, Akko: A believing heart is your magic.” 

“Dia…” Akko whispers with tears in her eyes. “You’re not mad at me?” 

“How could I be when it’s clear to me that what you did you did it out of care and concern for me?” the blonde witch smiles. “It may take some persuasion for you to get me to fully forgive you, but I value you more than one discussion.” 

“I do too.” she says as she hugs Diana tight. “Getting to know about your past, it made me feel closer to you, Dia.” she admits softly. “And I know it’s not the same because  _ you  _ were not the one that told me these things, but I want you to know that I’ll always be there for you. No matter what it is, you can count on me.” 

Diana chuckles at this proclamation. 

“You know that’s more than what a normal friend would offer, right?” 

Akko blushes, knowing that the blonde was right. 

Then again, she had also realized that she loved Diana. 

“I know. My offer still stands.” she says determinedly, noticing how this makes Diana’s smile disappear. 

Thinking she had done something wrong, the brunette is surprised when Diana grabs her by the shoulders to make sure the two were staring at each other.

When had Diana gotten so close? 

“I’m going to make an assumption.” Diana whispers, the closeness between the two of them allowing Akko to see the way the blonde’s gaze kept moving between her lips and her eyes. 

Diana wanted to kiss her! 

“None of my friends have ever done what you’ve done for me, Akko.” she hears Diana say. “None of them have cared for me like you do, nor gotten involved in my life as much as you have.” she smiles. “Which makes me wonder if your actions have been done out of friendly concern or something more?” 

“Would you be upset if I told you that it’s the latter?” Akko murmurs. 

Diana shakes her head, the smile she was now giving Akko one of the biggest ones she had ever seen. 

“Not at all.” she admits as she gets even closer to Akko, who can now clearly see how moist Diana’s lips were. 

Akko wanted to kiss her. 

“I was hoping your care and concern for me came from the same place mine did.” Diana admits, looking momentarily away. “It was sudden and unexpected for me, but I’ve been truly bewitched by you, Atsuko Kagari.” she again focuses on Akko, who was looking at her with the biggest smile on her face. “Do you… Do you feel the same for me?” 

“I love you.” Akko confesses without any hesitation. “I know I have for a very long time. I just… I needed someone to spell it out for me.” she blushes. 

“I guess I’ll have to thank them then.” Diana chuckles, caressing Akko’s cheek tenderly. 

“Even if it’s your aunt?” the brunette can’t stop herself from teasing the blonde, who gulps once but nods in confirmation. 

“I said I would and a Cavendish never breaks her word.” 

“Which is one of the things I love about you.” she grabs Diana’s hand and squeezes it, hoping it would give Diana her queue to finally close the distance between them. 

Although she could have gone ahead and kissed Diana herself, there was something extremely romantic and erotic about Diana taking the initiative. As she thought more about it, Akko found herself wanting more for the blonde witch to kiss her. 

Just why wasn’t she? 

“I…” Diana stutters, her fingers somehow landing on the brunette’s lips bringing her out of her own stupor. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…” she tries to move her hand away but is stopped by Akko, who grabs her wrist tenderly and then kisses her fingers. 

Diana almost fainted right there and then. 

“Is this enough confirmation?” Akko asks her as she kisses Diana’s fingers softly. “That I want you to continue doing what you were doing?” 

Diana gulps and nods, knowing that this was Akko’s way of telling her that she wanted Diana to take the lead. 

And the blonde had never backed down from one of Akko’s challenges. 

Nor would she do so now. 

Determined, she goes ahead and moves her hand to Akko’s cheeks, caressing it a couple of times before closing the distance between them. And the brunette, who had been expectantly waiting for this moment, goes ahead and closes her eyes, trusting Diana. And Diana, who had waited just as much as Akko had, finally kisses the brunette, the sensation of their lips on top of each other making this kiss cathartic and more than what both had dreamed it could be. 

“I…” Akko whispers when the two break apart. “That was the best kiss I’ve ever had.” she confesses with a soft blush. 

“I’m glad.” Diana smirks, feeling proud of herself. “Because I truly love you and wish to be with you, Akko.” 

“So do I Dia.” she whispers, not patient enough to wait for Diana to kiss her again and choosing to do so herself. 

The kiss was just as good as the first one and all the ones that came after it. 

* * *

Years later, once they had graduated from Luna Nova and were each focused on their careers and their relationship, Akko remembered that she had never asked Diana what it was that made her change her mind about magic when she was younger. 

“It was this brunette witch I met one day.” Diana reminisces with a smile on her face. “She didn’t give the best advice when it came to safety…” she chuckles. “But what she told me that day, as well as watching her perform, was what changed my mind about learning magic.” 

_ So it was me all along?  _ Akko can’t help but think and chuckle at the irony of it. 

She had somehow helped Diana, which was what she had set out to do all those years ago. 

“She then went ahead and did this spell with fireballs. The fireballs moved around her and she was jumping and dancing as they passed her by.” Diana smiles fondly, opening her eyes in shock as she remembers that she had just seen a spell exactly like that. 

In one of Akko’s magic shows. 

“IT WAS YOU!” Diana screeches, scaring Akko. “You… You went to the past?! Are you insane?! You could have changed something and the present wouldn’t have been the same one you left!” 

“I… I swear I had nothing to do with the time travel spell.” she smiles. “And although I didn’t cast the spell, it does make me happy to hear that I was able to help you.” 

This statement makes Diana’s anger dissipate. 

“Dear, ever since I met you all those years ago, you’ve helped me become a better person. The fact that you somehow were able to aid me that way just makes me love you even more.” she admits. “But! That doesn’t mean I approve.” 

“Of course you don’t.” Akko murmurs but then smirks. “Really, I think I need to make it up to you.” 

“Make it up to me?” Diana is momentarily confused. “For what?” 

“For making you worry about me all the time. For being an incredible wife and supporting me all these years. Honestly, I could go on and on about all the reasons you deserve to be pampered. So won’t you go ahead and tell me what it is you wish for me to do?” she winks as she takes her robe off, leaving herself completely bare in front of Diana. 

And Diana, who immediately gets what her wife means, turns off the lights with her wand and takes Akko all the way to their room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So I'm on a discord where we talk, write and create LWA content as well as other things! If you wanna join come message our admin @esn#6969


End file.
